


Dirty Little Secret

by SimplyLeez



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie loves his two girls, Caught, Confrontation, Crossdresser Archie, Crossdressing, Multi, Spying, mild NSFW, secrets out, they also love and accept him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Archie has a secret that he's told no one about. But what happens when the perfect girl next door and her girlfriend find out.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for the Riverdale kink meme: http://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=1868#cmt1868  
> The prompt was 'Archie likes dressing up. The girls can't decide if he makes a better good girl or bad girl.'

It was late, the night was dark. The only room with a light on in the Andrews’ house was Archie’s. Fred was asleep, at least that’s what Archie hoped, and Jughead had gone to Pop’s to work on his novel so it gave him time. He searched quietly through the bottom of his wardrobe for what he needed. 

Archie knew he should stop this… obsession, well he doesn’t quite know what to call it, but whatever it is it needs to stop before anyone finds out. If word spread he’d lose everything, the football team would cast him aside and no one would take his music seriously ever again.

His defeatist attitude quickly disappeared as his hand ran across a box hidden at the back, quickly pulling it out and placing it on his bed before kneeling in front of it. This part was always daunting for Archie; it was real and physically there in front of him. His secret. 

Pulling the lid off the box, Archie smiled as he ran his hands across the various black materials. Jumping up, he hastily removed his shirt and shorts but stopped short of his boxers. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband, he sighed deeply before shoving them down and stepping out of them. 

He pulled out a short, tight, black dress and a pair of simple, black pumps that he placed on the floor. His limited makeup bag, constructed from his mother’s old make up and any he found left from the girls at cheer practice, was next out of the box. Which only left his newest addition, the black, lacy bra and panties; a matching set.. 

Archie felt his face heat up, this was a new level for him but it would make him feel more the part. With shaking hands he lifted the panties out of the box, struggling to put them on as his legs wobbled ever so slightly from anticipation. They were slightly snug on his form as, well, they weren’t designed for him and women’s clothing sizes were ridiculous.  
He laughed ever so slightly, remembering how the store assistant asked him about his ‘girlfriend’ he was buying them for.

He ran his hands over his arse, feeling the lace over his skin. Peering back into the box, Archie was slightly nervous, he couldn’t fill the bra out properly not just yet but maybe another day. So, he put the lid back onto the box.

Archie picked up the dress next, admiring the simple and plain design. It had thin straps, which Archie then wondered if may be a mistake, did it emphasise the size of his shoulders? Did it make him making him look bigger? Would he feel less feminine?

Nevertheless, Archie pulled the dress on over his head, dragging the material so it lay a few inches below his arse. The dress was fitted and extremely tight so not wearing the bra wasn’t a problem, however, he could clearly see and feel his dick straining against the material. 

The makeup bag on his bed was old and worn down but just not by Archie which only made him feel slightly empty inside. However, he unzipped the small bag, pulling out eyeliner, mascara, and a lipstick coloured bright red. The colour reminded him so much of Cheryl but the only other he had was a pastel, baby pink which reminded him too much of Betty. He sighed at the thought of her, his perfect girl next door. Except, she wasn’t his perfect girl anymore, he’d lost her.

Pulling himself away from those feelings, he opened his eyeliner, using his mirror to apply it carefully. Then his mascara. He had to admit he was getting better at this after so much practise. Finally, he applied the lipstick, it was the only colour in his outfit and it collided nicely against his hair. But his hair was too short for his liking, he couldn’t grow it out he knew that but still he wished that sometimes when he felt like this he did have long, silky locks maybe like Veronica’s. He’s been torn with her hair, sometimes wanting to have it but sometimes wanting to run his fingers through it.

He put the lid back on his lipstick then putting away the makeup into the box. Archie sat on the end of his bed to put his pumps on, they weren’t high, maybe two inches, so they didn’t make him feel abnormally tall. He had to be careful to not make any noise and not wake his dad though.

Archie stood carefully, swivelling around so he could look at himself in the mirror. He smiled brightly at his own reflection, proud of his outfit and there were only a few items missing. He vaguely wondered if he should order a wig online but he didn’t need his dad questioning him. Archie knew he meant well but he wasn’t ready for anyone to know.  
Moving further away from the mirror, so he was standing almost in the centre of his room, he turned to admire himself from the side. Movement from outside of his window caught his eye. He turned his head to the light only to see non other than Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge peering into his window from Betty’s room. 

Archie froze, blushed, then finally got out of the way of the window. He quickly kicked of his heels, pulled off his dress and panties, and put them back into the box after putting his pyjamas on. 

He sat on his bed, knees crossed, as he heard his phone ping alerting him that he had a text. And another. Then another. After five messages, he finally decided to look.

Betty: Archie?

Betty: Arch please talk to me

Betty: You can tell me anything you know?

Betty: Arch you can’t avoid me forever :’(

Veronica: Archie, I won’t push you to tell me anything but I’m here for you just so you know. Me and Betty love you regardless don’t you ever forget that <3

“Shit” he swore quietly to himself, attempting to wipe away his lipstick in a rage. He was done for; his secret was out. He could only hope to avoid them through the weekend but Monday was bound to be hell.  
\-------------------  
“Archiekins!” Veronica’s voice was too cheery for this time in the morning but Archie had a sneaking suspicion he knew why. He turned to see Veronica and Betty in the doorway, arms linked and matching smiles on their faces.

“Veronica. Betty.” He greeted them the best he could, attempting to act normally but his façade was weak. They’d seen what they’d seen, he couldn’t do anything about it but maybe he could apologise. “Look, girls, I’m sorry about-” Archie was interrupted by the girls sitting down opposite him and Veronica holding her hand up.

“Archie,” Betty spoke softly, less playful than Veronica “look we should be sorry. We were the ones spying on you and, well, we saw… you. B-but-.” “What B is trying to say is that we won’t judge you, hell, we’re more likely to support you in this but we do have a few questions.” Veronica’s voice was stern but supportive. Archie nodded his head in response not able to say much else.

“So is this like a fully time thing like, you know.” Betty struggled with conversations like this, stumbling over her words but Veronica was always there for her. “Betty’s trying to ask if you’re trans,” Veronica asked, clasping her hands together but must have decided it was too intimidating so resorted to holding one of Betty’s hands against her thigh. 

“N-no it’s just-” Archie coughed, trying to string words together but he couldn’t quite make sense of them in his own head, “it just is, ok?” Veronica and Betty shared a look but seemed to accept his answer.

Veronica’s eyes sharpened as she leaned closer to Archie, he knew that look and hoped she decided to leave the serious conversation for another time and he was right.  
“So… are you a good girl or a bad girl?” Veronica’s smirk was wicked and she was plotting what he’d look like in a thousand different ensembles so Archie looked at Betty for help, she simply shrugged and smiled back at him. His girls were going to be a handful now.


End file.
